Intra-cardiac ECG (electrocardiograph) signals may be used to track the progress of a cardiac procedure, such as a ablation procedure. Typically, the signals are acquired by inserting a catheter with one or more electrodes into the heart undergoing the procedure. The electrodes acquire electropotentials developed in the heart, at the positions where the electrodes contact the heart, as the heart beats. The signals may then be analyzed, and results of the analysis may be used to inform a medical professional performing the procedure of the progress of the procedure.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.